Antennas for computing devices present challenges relating to receiving and transmitting radio waves at one or more select frequencies. These challenges are magnified by a current trend of housing such computing devices (and their antennas) in metal cases, as the metal cases tend to shield incoming and outgoing radio waves. Shielding incoming and outgoing radio waves can decrease functionality of a computing device. In addition, government agencies have imposed regulations limiting radio frequency (RF) transmission power from some wireless electronic devices, such as tablet computers and mobile phones. However, reducing RF transmission power can also appreciably decrease performance of device features in some electronic devices.